


Onigiri Miya

by newfagus, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Челлендж [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Earrings, Food, Gen, Handmade, Polymer Clay, WTF Kombat 2021, onigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newfagus/pseuds/newfagus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: — Chef's special onigiri made by ya one and only Miya Osamu! Finger lickin' good!— Tsumu, eat.— Фирменные онигири, сделанные руками великолепного Мия Осаму! Пальчики оближете!— Цуму, ешь.
Series: Челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Haikyuu челлендж 2021





	Onigiri Miya

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://imgur.com/a/Z0qvsiS)


End file.
